The present disclosure relates to unmanned entities (alternatively, drones), and more specifically, to the inspection, verification, and self-verification of drones for compliance based on observed drone operation.
Drones operate in many use cases and situations. Drones may be used in construction and cartography, such as providing aerial additional viewpoints of buildings and the exploration of various natural terrains. Drones may be used in safety and rescue, such as extending the reach of supplies and communications to remote or hazardous areas. Drones may be used in commercial or retail industries, such as the delivery of packages. Drones may be used in agricultural endeavors, such as the care and inspection of crops.